


All Fall Down

by Red_Hair_Dont_Care



Series: A Matter of Akumas and Butterflies [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: also chapter 9, enjoy this final part, finally got it up, second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hair_Dont_Care/pseuds/Red_Hair_Dont_Care
Summary: Did the group finally defeat Hawk Moth? Or was that a dream, and in reality, they lost?......This story is pretty short, so I’m sorry. I’ve got plots running through my head and this is the sixth time I’ve tried to upload this story, so just… go wit it.





	All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this story, I would like to thank you for reading it. Be on the lookout for more of AFA and TDP along with various songfics, one-shots, and other fluff.  
> I’m sorry (crying). I don’t know why I do what I do to these children but I’m sorry.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> What I’m not sorry for is the cliffhanger (evil laugh). But again, thanks for reading this story. Hope you enjoyed the ride.

Marinette

I stare at the group, ready to make a plan. “Okay, you guys. We have to defeat Hawk Moth before he makes another akuma. No offense, Adrien.” I shoot him an apologetic glance, but he doesn’t seem hurt.

“How are we going to find him?” Nino asks. “Don’t you remember? Master Fu tagged the butterfly,” Alya replies.

I turn to the Guardian, standing at the back of the group. “You can do that?”

Chuckling, he pulls out a small device, the screen lit up by a single purple dot.

“That’s the akuma?” Chloé inquires. “Yes, and it’s nearby.” Without another glance at each other, we all race up to the balcony.

“It’s not that close. It is nearby, but it’s not in our range of sight.” Master Fu draws our attention again. 

“He’s right, you guys. I de-evilized that thing a while ago. It wouldn’t have followed us.”

I whip around to face Adrien now. “YOu can dO thAt?!”

Chuckling, Nino places a hand on my shoulder. “There’s a lot we’ll have to catch you up on, Marinette, but let’s focus on Hawk Moth right now.”

“Tikki, spots on!”

“Plagg, claws out!”

“Trixx, let’s pounce!”

“Wayzz, shell on!”

“Pollen, buzz on!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a few minutes of searching, we find the akuma flitting outside of…

“My house?!”

Adrien

“D-does that mean… does that mean my father… is Hawk Moth?”

I hadn’t even realized that I was crying until I find myself engulfed in a group hug.

“You know you don’t have to do this, right Adrien?” Marinette’s words, while sweet, make me feel powerless.

Weak.

But prepared.

“I know, but I want to. Let’s get my father and figure out why he’s doing this.”

Crashing through the window, the five of us - and Master Fu - land in front of Hawk Moth, donned in purple and grey.

“Well, what do we have here?” 

Stepping into the light, we get our first glimpse of Hawk Moth - of my father.

“Well, if it isn’t Ladybug and Cat Noir. And it seems you’ve brought some company as well.”

I step forward, letting my transformation go. 

“Why would you do this? What’s in it for you that made you do this, Father?”

Clearing his throat, the fashion designer steps close to me.

“If I were to get both the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous, I could have any one wish.”

I feel Marinette rest a hand on my shoulder as she asks, “And that would be?”

My father laughs as he looks down at her. Literally.

“Well, get my wife back, of course.

“So, that leaves the question. Are you going to join me, Adrien? Are you going to help me get your mother back?”


End file.
